Antojo
by Kusajishi-Chiru
Summary: El momento en que la falta de aire se hizo presente para ambos los obligo a separar aquel beso, en el cual las iris escarlata visualizaban fijamente a las celestes/ AU. Fem!Milo. Drable. Milo Ship Fest


Hola entesillas hermosas, he estado despegada de todos los fandoms a los que pertenezco, por eso se me hace extraño estar publicando de nuevo, aún así espero que les guste este drabble.

Advertencias: AU. Posiblemente muy OoC. Fem!Milo de LoS

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada. Tampoco la imagen de portada en esta historia, esta pertenece amiichan-yamagusuku, la pueden encontrar en tumblr.

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Antojo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Había tenido mucho trabajo durante ese día, lo único que podría considerar positivo de cierta manera es que podía realizar si deber desde casa, aunque ella no era fanática de relacionar su estadía en el hogar con el deber profesional.

Decidicendo que ya habia estado trabajando durante un buen rato en el escritorio frente al ordenador, Milo se dispuso a levantarse, desperezando cansinamente sus extremidades para seguidamente dirigirse a la salida de su pequeño despacho, el cual estaba en el primer piso.

Una vez fuera, sus pasos la encaminaron hacia la cocina, tenia antojo de comer algo dulce antes de volver a encerrarse en su oficina, quizás se comería aquella rebana de pastel de chocolate que compro el día anterior. Estando en la cocina se dirigió directamente al refrigerador y al abrirlo pudo observar la falta de aquella pequeña caja plástica transparente.

Por algún motivo no le sorprendió que desapareciera aquel postre, esas eran las algunas de las consecuencias de criar un adolescente; se dirigió a la sala con la intención de encontrar a Hyoga allí mismo y no subir las escalera, para " _pedirle_ " que le comprara otro, sin embargo antes de entrar por completo a la habitación vislumbro a aquel que todavía estaba degustando su rebanada de pastel.

Milo se fue acercando, hasta entrar en el campo de visión del de cabellos aqua, por un momento e su mente paso la idea de pedirle a aquel hombre que le comprara otro, tal vez decirle que le diera la mitad que todavía quedaba en el plato, cosas así corrían en sus pensamientos hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Camus vio entrar a la pelirroja entrar a la sala en su dirección, mirandolo

—Milo, ¿Ya termi...

La pregunta quedo sin acabar, puesto Milo se inclino sobre él para besarle, atraída por esa pequeña mancha de betún que resaltaba que le había metido ya ideas en la cabeza. Aquel beso fue apasiona, un choque entre labios, pálidos contras unos bermellones, con la griega degustando el ligero sabor amargo que había dejado el chocolate en aquella cavidad, acomodándose sobre el regazo de su acompañante. Si bien el acuariano no entendía del todo el por qué, no se que quejaba y disfrutaba de aquel encuentro, a como pudo dejo aquella plástica cajita en una pequeña mesa a un lado del sofá en donde estaba, coloco su manos en la cintura con la intención de subirlos lentamente. El momento en que la falta de aire se hizo presente para ambos los obligo a separar aquel beso, en el cual las iris escarlata visualizaban fijamente a las celestes. Cuando Camus creía que iban a retomar el acto la griega simplemente dijo.

—Gracias— al momento en se ponía de pie, tomaba la cajita de la mesa y se retiraba del lu

Camus seguía sin tender lo que acababa de pasar, lo único que sabia era que se había quedado con antojo de más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Perdonen si quedo horrible, no tengo lap, lo hice desde el teléfono y no tiene auto corrector pero quería participar.

Si me dejan un review para animarme se los agradecería

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografía díganme por favor, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregiré en el instante pero lo haré. No insultos a la historia, ni a la pareja (en caso de que aparezca una), si no les gusta pues ni modo.

Ciao


End file.
